mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Stephanie Belding
Stephanie Belding is a Canadian actress.She played Mrs. Turner in the episode Village of the Darned. Bio Stephanie was born and raised in Montreal, Quebec and spent 5 years growing up in Dartmouth, Nova Scotia where her love affair with the stage truly took hold. At 8 years old she entered herself into the Dartmouth Natal Day Talent Show, where she won third prize with her rendition of Kenny Rogers' The Gambler. The spoils: a rather impressive trophy and an even more impressive $50 cheque. The performing bug had firmly taken hold. Her theatre career began with the role of Peggy in a production of The Children's Hour at the Theatre Arts Guild in Purcell's Cove, NS at age 11- a play she later went onto perform again, in the role of Martha Dobie, at The Shaw Festival in 1997. After high school, Stephanie enrolled in the Professional Theatre Program at John Abbott College in Ste. Anne de Bellevue. It was during that period Stephanie started singing in a top 40 cover band in Montreal and touring throughout Quebec, playing everything from roadhouses to high end bars. This led to studio session work as a vocalist and many other musical collaborations over the next few years. Her solo album, Lustre, produced by Michael Kulas, was completed in 2001. Training continued for Stephanie at the prestigious National Theatre School of Canada, where she graduated from the English Acting section in 1994. Upon graduation, she relocated to Toronto, ON and spent three seasons as a company member at The Shaw Festival, as well as performing in regional theatres across North America, touring plays, musicals and corporate shows. In 1998, film and television work began to take off for Stephanie. Commercial work began to manifest; she became well known and in demand for her subtle, funny, intuitive comic work. Her first feature was eXistenz, directed by David Cronenberg followed by Three To Tango, a romantic comedy starring Matthew Perry, Dylan McDermott and Neve Campbell. Other work followed- A Slight Case of Murder with William H. Macy, and guest starring roles on Canadian television series Traders, This Is Wonderland and The Jane Show. At the end of 2006, Stephanie relocated to Vancouver, BC where her career continued to blossom. Slap Shot 3: The Junior League and Dr. Dolittle: Tail To The Chief both had her working her comedy chops yet again. In 2008, Stephanie landed the role of Janet Black in Watchmen, Zack Snyder's adaptation of the legendary graphic novel. More tv and movies followed including guest spots on Eureka and Showcase's new series, Lost Girl. She can be seen in two MOW's for Hallmark Channel, Growing The Big One and The Town Christmas Forgot. Stephanie also worked on the latest Seth Rogen film, Live With It, opposite Angelica Huston. Stephanie currently resides in Toronto and travels back to Vancouver frequently for work and play. Category:Females Category:Minor Females Category:Actresses Category:Cast Category:Season 2 Guest Stars Category:One Appearance Only Category:Real life Category:Articles with spelling errors